


Writing Prompt - Opposites Attract

by HotDogHowitzer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer
Summary: Some thoughts I had on magnetism and metalbending vs earthbending based on the fact that metalbenders are only able to interact with ferrous metals and alloys, and not precious metals like gold or platinum. First time writing for LOK.
Relationships: Bolin & OC
Kudos: 2





	Writing Prompt - Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts I had on magnetism and metalbending vs earthbending based on the fact that metalbenders are only able to interact with ferrous metals and alloys, and not precious metals like gold or platinum. First time writing for LOK.

"What...is it like? I know lava feels different from just plain dirt or rocks." Bolin asked. 

Tai frowned thoughtfully.

"It's..." he raised his hands in a vague gesture. "It's...like..." Bolin watched Tai's lips press together as he searched for the words, and tried not to dwell on how much he'd love to - 

"You ever play with magnets?" Tai's question brought him back to the topic at hand. 

"Uhh...yeah, a couple times." 

"So you're familiar with the idea that like poles repel, and opposite poles attract." 

Bolin blinked.

"Poles?" He watched as Tai's face lit up like a kid who'd just found out he was getting a pet bear-dog, and Bolin almost got lost again as his mind drifted. 

"Ok so, the world is actually a giant magnet. That's why we have North and South poles. They're magnetic poles, that's how compasses work." 

_Oh. Duh, he knew that._

"It's the same with the little magnets." Tai continued. "But instead of North and South, they're positive and negative poles. Well, I mean so are the North and South poles, but...anyway, that's why magnets stick to each other one way, but if you flip one around, they repel and it feels like there's a sort of invisible spring between them." 

"Oh, I get it!" Bolin lied. He didn't _quite_ understand the details, but he knew about the sticking versus pushing apart bit. "Is that what metalbending feels like? Magnets?" Tai nodded. 

"Yeah, except I'm the magnet and I can decide if I want to attract or repel or just hold something in the air. I can _almost_ feel the metal pushing back against my hands. Like earthbending, but _slightly_ to the left." Tai gestured to his left and smiled, and Bolin felt his face warm. Tai already had a kind face, but his smile was absolutely _adorable_.


End file.
